the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Desperate Measures/Ruby
R'u'b'y' To Sapphire I never meant to hurt her, to taint that clear heart of hers with my need for battle. I still remember every part of that last battle against Kyogre and Groudon, but I didn't want to burden her. Of course, I didn't want to end it between me and her, but I didn't want to hurt her or cause her to fall because of me. Why would she like a freak like me? But every time I see her in danger, I still grasp that feeling of love, and I know I have to protect her. I'm lucky she's still my friend, and maybe one day we can live in peace instead of trying to save each other on a battle field. I saw what it did to Wallace and Winona, and I can't let it happen to Sapphire. During the Battle Between Kyogre and Groudon "What did you train yourself for?" Sapphire snarled, her eyes brimming with tears, "Hoenn needs all the trainers it can get, yet you're not going to help?" I opened his mouth to interrupt, but Sapphire turned her back, "Never appear before me again!" But the raw pain in her voice was obvious. I turned myself, feeling horror and dread creep down my spine. I never meant to let this happen, yet it was too late now. It was true though, I did betray her, I did lie to her, but she let me figure out how a true hero could emerge from me. "When I conquer all the Hoenn contests, I'm going to return to Johto. This countryside isn't for me." I said nonchalantly. Everything had fallen apart. I didn't know what I was saying, but I couldn't take back what I said to Sapphire, and she seemed shock by my sentenced. "Can I ask you something, Ruby?" She asked hesitantly, "This may be too much to ask from you, but after this is all over, can you stay here in Hoenn?" She smiled, and I stared back, shocked by her sudden change of feelings. "I want to show you everything in Hoenn, and why I'm so proud of it, but if yuo haven't changed your mind... You'll be going back to Johto after this is all over, right? I don't really want you to go back, and my heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again." Sapphire confessed it all to me in that moment while we were traveling back to Sootopolis. It was obvious, she really did care for me, and I know I cared for her, or else I wouldn't have teamed up with Marge and trap Sapphire in Master's aircar. But... why am I letting all of this go? Was it too much? "I like you too." I had admitted, pulling off my hat. The scars from our past was revealed, and Sapphire gasped. "Ruby... you're the boy who saved me from that Salamance all those years ago!" She gasped, I nodded, and I turned away, leaving her trapped in the aircar just so I could save her from the last battle. Why couldn't I just face the facts and get together with her? We still flirt and talk like great friends, but that day of the wedding between Wallene and her boyfriend, Sapphire had been talking with Winona about something. She looks agitated and distressed. Was she talking about me and her? In the past The past, the past, the past. It's what affected me most. I do love Sapphire so much, but the past keeps blocking me. I remember what I told Wallace, every single word. "There's one person I have to meet." I admitted, "It was so long ago that I don't even remember her name or face, but she was the daughter of Dad's good friend, and they came to cheer Dad on for his gym leader test. She and I played for a few days, but she was the best playmate I ever had. "I used to be arrogant and eager to battle, while she had been docile and she hated battles. When a Salamance attacked her, I leaped into action. "This caused me to get badly injured, and she was more afraid of my arrogance than of the Salamance. And because of a Pokemon battle... I became all alone. "So that's why I decided that I would turn away from the path of battling and turn to the beauty of contests. Nobody would ever see me battle again! And when I meet her again, I would show her how much I've changed." Who could know that Sapphire had to be the girl from my past? I didn't want her to think that I was always protecting her, and that she couldn't be any use herself. What was I thinking? The Meeting the real shipfic continues in the next part of it, on another page ;) stay tuned <3 Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Non-Warriors